Mask of Sadness
by BlackDragonHiei
Summary: Rated for later!
1. Default Chapter

**Mask of Sadness  
Hi people its KantaraTheSilverWolf back to annoy you all!!  
Disclaimer:HEY THATS MY JOB!!  
takes pistol and shoots his head off w/o looking at him not any more!  
Disclaimer:XX  
This sumery is simple, a young 15 year old girl never really had friends, yet Kagome ALWAYS did, yet the girl DID have friends......until Kagome moved there......now they only pay attention to her! The girl wanted to know WHY she had so many friends so......she followed her......and found her secrect.......getting trapped in it herself.......there....she meets a certain half demon........KAGOME BASHING!!!! I HATE HER SO MUCH!!!!  
  
Rena, always was the quiet type. Never really talked much but if you were her friend.....she loved you like a sister/brother. She did have some friends and they were Kagami, who Rena knew for like.....ever, Savannah, she liked to be called Savvi for short, Ryu, wont say her real name cause she would kill her, and of course Kantara, who ALWAYS hung out with her. Rena knew very well she wasn't their only friend......but......when Kagome came......its like.....Rena didn't even exsist anymore.....  
  
Yes Rena was jelouse, but kept silent for Kagome was a new girl.....that is......till she came over asking.....  
"Why are you all alone?" Rena looked at her and said nothing."I asked you something now answer...." Kagome said slightly angery. Still....Rena said nothing....."YOUR ACTING LIKE A BITCH YOU KNOW THAT!!! I ASKED SOMETHING AND YOU SHOULD RESPECTFULLY ANSWER!!!" Kagome yelled. Not even a flinch came from Rena...she just stared quietly at Kagome.  
  
Kagome stomped off muttering something about the feudal era and demons. Slightly intreiged, Rena followed seceretly.  
  
Kagome walked up to and old shine which seemed to be more then 1,000 years old. Rena was slightly puzzled but followed still. Kagome then jumped into an old well in the shrine. Rena thought it would be very deep so she decided to check and see if Kagome landed saftly without hurting herself.  
  
But no one was there.....its as if she vanished from this world........  
  
Rena couldn't understand how this was possibal......and then......she saw it.....  
  
A bright purple light....like a star.....shown in the well......it pulsated...as if it had a heart...as if it was living...  
  
Rena suddenly got this urge to jump in after the light...but she then thought of the consicences that might come with it. She heard it pulsate...it was calling her...as if it KNEW she wanted to go in...wanted to see what was on the other side....No matter how Rena tried to get the noise out of her head...i wouldn't stop....  
  
She lost her balance....and fell......  
  
Well there you have it!! CLIFF HANGER!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA IM SO EVIL!!!!!! well if you want more **


	2. Meeting the Hanyou

**Meeting the Hanyou  
  
Heya people!! its Kantara!! i promised ide update!! now im updating so SHUT UP KAGAMI!!! kami she wont LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT!!!  
  
Rena woke after many hours......or minutes she could not tell. But she could tell she had been out for quite some time.  
She heard voices......voices she had never once heard in her life.  
  
Maybe they are just the police......maybe Kagome saw me knocked out and called the police......yeah thats it...... Rena thought and got up.  
  
"H....Hello? Kagome?? Is that you??" Rena said shakly.  
  
"Kagome?!" a young man poked his head where Rena could glimps it...."How do you know Kagome?!" he growled.  
  
"I.....I'm a classmate......." Rena replied....He is so......handsome..... she thought as well  
  
The young man lept down to her and looked her over closely.  
  
Rena gapsed lightly as she knowticed......Dog ears.....  
  
She slowly reached up and began to stroke them.  
  
The young man began to pant and his leg started thumping lightly on the ground like a dog would when tickled.  
  
Rena giggled sweetly catching the man's attention.  
  
He scowled "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?" he yelled......  
  
Rena shivered "I............I'm s...s....sorry......I.....d.....didn't mean to....." she began to tear.  
**

**The man's face softened. "Oh please don't cry....I'll do anything to make you stop......"  
  
Rena looked up at him. "May you please lead me to the nearest city......I am really scared and would like to call my parents and tell them I'm ok and fine.  
  
The man looked puzzled at her request. "City?? What's that??" he asked.  
  
Rena looked at him wide eyed. "You mean....you have no idea what a city is!?" she asked worriedly.  
  
The man looked at her. "You look like your from Kagome's Era...." he said abruptably.  
  
Rena blinked......Her.....Era?  
  
The man smirked. "You are aren't you? Well then I'll take you to Kaede....she'll know what to do."  
  
Rena nodded. "Ok.....by the way.....my name is Rena."  
  
"I'm InuYasha." he said......he also mumbled trying to make it so Rena didn't catch it....but she did.....it was......  
  
"By the way.....beautiful name........"  
**

**Rena smiled sweetly and mumbled back blushing lightly....."Thank you...."**

**  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!  
HOW SWEET!!!  
Disclaimer:Yeah real cute......now can i please go....  
yes you may  
Disclaimer:YAY!! runs off right into Kagami  
Kagami:smirks and shoots Disclaimer's head off  
........how many times is that going to happen??? lol oh well pelase R&R people!!**


End file.
